Le Tatouage de Zell Banzaiiiiii!
by Rudement
Summary: Zell et Squall vont acheter leurs armes. Mais c'est sans compter Seifer le fourbe...Gnyark, gnyark, gnyark ;-B


FF8 : F-Fiction/ Le Tatouage  
Texte écrit par Rudy Kokre, inspiré des personnages de SquareEnix (feu Squaresoft)

Dans la salle d'étude de la BGU, Squall, Zell, 13 ans, et Seifer, 14 ans, faisaient leurs devoirs sous l'étroite surveillance des ''pions'' shumis. Du moins en apparence.  
« Hé, pss, hé, Squall ! Regardes ça ! Interpella Zell le moins discrètement possible du monde.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?  
-Regardes dans le fanzine… dit Zell en lui passant le bouquin par-dessous la table.  
-Un Fanzine de Fanas de Flingues… Tu l'as acheté ?  
-Ouais, on va bientôt avoir la permission de posséder notre arme perso, puisqu'on a réussi l'épreuve de la semaine dernière. J'hésite entre une gunblade et des metal gloves. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?  
-Pas grand-chose, en fait… J'ai déjà réservé une mitraillette, répondit Squall en feuilletant sans vraiment regarder les fiches descriptives.  
-Ah ouais, mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vois petit…une pétoire c'est naze on dépense de l'argent pour les balles et en plus ça s'enraye. Hé si tu prenais une gunblade ! T'aurais la classe ! Et nous pourrions former un duo d'enfer avec nos armes : ''Le Gang des Gunblades'', ça le fait !  
-Mouais…Arrêtes de délirer. »

Squall n'était pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée de faire ''équipe'' avec Zell, cet ''hérisson blond'' comme le disait Seifer ; ce dernier avait écouté avec attention toute la conversation en faisant mine de rien. Squall feuilletait puis tomba par hasard sur la page consacrée à la gunblade ; à ce moment, ce fut le déclic.  
Il se voyait déjà en train de combattre les dragons avec l'arme revêtant une armure brillant de milles feux…Pff, n'importe quoi ! D'où tirait-il autant d'imagination ?

« Une gunblade, pourquoi pas après tout ? Je n'ai qu'à annuler ma commande et en faire une autre.  
-C'est pas possible mec, la première série est limitée, un vrai collector, il parait, avec box, balles, polish et même des accessoires dérivés. Faudra partir aux aurores pour en avoir une ! Tu viendras avec moi, hein ?  
-Hum, d'accord… »  
A cette époque, il était très dur de faire promettre quoique soit à Squall ; quant à discuter avec lui pendant des heures, il fallait se montrer parfaitement masochiste.  
De son coté, Seifer concoctait son plan pour avoir une gunblade en se débarrassant de Zell, et de Squall, qu'il considérait comme un rival rebutant.

Quelque chose clochait…Normalement, Squall se réveillait avec plus de difficulté ; la c'est comme si… on lui avait accordé une grasse mate. Et c'était le cas ! On était venu dans sa chambre il s'en doutait son réveil avait sonné avec du retard alors qu'il ne touchait jamais aux réglages.  
Vite, vite, vite, il arriva en trombe dans la ville… Au moins, il était en pleine forme…

Pendant ce temps, Zell choisissait tranquillement son arme dans la boutique, bien qu'il en veuille à Squall de ne pas être là.  
« Monsieur ! Z'avez encore des gunblades collectors ?  
-Oh, je ne sais pas, ah si ! Tu as de la chance il n'en reste qu'une mais elle à toi pour mille malheureux gils.  
-C'est la dernière ? demanda Zell en considérant l'arme avec regret. Alors, passez moi plutôt des metal gloves ! »  
Un peu plus loin, Seifer sortait d'un coin de rue en ricanant : « Gnyark, gnyark, gnyark, la gunblade et à moi. » Alors qu'il s'approchait de la boutique il fut bousculé par deux énergumènes.  
« Hé bien, hé bien, Raijin tu vois ce que je vois ? dit une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.  
-Quoi ? Non, je ne vois pas, Fujin, répondit le second un peu béta.  
-… Ne regarde pas en l'air débile !  
-BON ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais vous m'empêchez de passer là !  
-C'est que, il faut que tu payes un péage pour ça, mon bichon, rétorqua la fille. »

Zell sortit de la boutique et alla au bord de la mer dans le port pour prendre le soleil er l'air marin. Squall entra dans la boutique et acheta la gunblade. Seifer enrageait, il avait certes battu les deux qui l'avaient taxé mais ce retrouvait maintenant sans gunblade car la dernière lui passa sous les yeux au bras de Squall qui allait au port lui aussi. Fujin et Raijin, eux, se remettaient de leur défaite mais avaient depuis de l'admiration pour Seifer.  
Un tatoueur ambulant passa par l'embarcadère, il faisait toutes sortes de tattoos des permanents comme des éphémères, et comme Zell voulait se faire un tatoo effaçable car il lui restait de l'argent, Seifer profita du fait que l'artiste t Zell aient le dos tourner pour inter changer les matrices à aiguilles avec les tampons.  
« Je te préviens jeune homme que ça va piquer un peu et que ton tatouage durera quand même un mois, ce n'est pas rien, dit l'homme ivre sur les bords mais la main sure et professionnelle.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, maman va faire la tête mais elle sera rassurée que ce ne soit pas un vrai. J'veux un tribal, s'il vous plait ! Sur le visage ! »  
L'homme commença son travail, il apposa d'un geste net, précis et sans accro son pseudo-tampon.  
Mais Zell sentit la douleur des minuscules aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient.  
« Voyons bonhomme, ce n'est qu'un peu de produit irritant, ce n'est pas la mort…Pourquoi est ce que tu saignes comme ça ? Oh, mon Dieu !  
-Aaaaaiiiiiiie j'ai mal ! Gémissait Zell. Enlevez ça !  
-Merde, excuse moi, j'ai…j'ai confondu les emplacements. »  
Seifer triompha un moment, puis il culpabilisa, tandis que ses nouveaux adorateurs ricanait de Zell et complimentaient Seifer d'avoir fait un coup pareil. Squall était rentré à la BGU, toujours aussi peu au courant qu'une vie sociale est possible. Quant à Seifer, il a fait pareillement, la gloire en moins, sans arme, sans gunblade juste ces deux imbéciles qui le suivaient partout.  
Zell…Lorsqu'on lui a épongé le sang qui coulait sur la figure, on pouvait voir un tatouage magnifique de guerrier ; malheureusement, Zell n'avait que treize ans ce jour-là : comme prévu il s'est fait engueulé par sa mère ; mais il était devenu un homme.  
Et cet homme, au visage décoré d'un tatouage tribal, un jour, partira en guerre….

NB: Pour voir toutes mes fanfics sur Final Fantasy aller sur Skyblog et taper au "pseudo" RudeMENT.


End file.
